Varimathras
Varimathras es un demonio de nivel ?? localizado en el Barrio Real de Undercity. Su historia personal se desarrolla bastante durante la expansión por lo que aquellos jugadores de bajo nivel que no hayan llegado hasta el momento en que se produce el asedio a la Puerta de Cólera lo seguirán viendo en su emplazamiento original mientra que los jugadores que hayan completado la misión 74 The Battle For The Undercity ya no lo verán. Varimathras es un Señor del Terror que estuvo una vez al servicio de la Legión Ardiente, pero que se vio obligado a unirse a los Forsaken, bajo el control directo de Sylvanas Windrunner, como moneda de cambio por salvar su vida después de que tanto él como sus hermanos fueran superados por los ejércitos de undeads de Sylvanas. Desde entonces reside en el Barrio Real de Undercity junto a su nueva ama, la líder de los Forsaken. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberle jurado lealtad, sirve secretamente a un amo aún más poderoso. Da comienzo a las siguientes misiones: * 16 The Power to Destroy... (Dungeon) * 36 An Unholy Alliance (2) (Dungeon) * 42 Into the Scarlet Monastery (Dungeon) * 60 The Crimson Courier (Elite) Biografía Durante la Tercera Guerra, los Señores del Terror nathrezim fueron los encargados de liderar a los ejércitos de la Legión Ardiente en la batalla. Sirvieron de comandantes sobre el campo de batalla detrás de las primeras líneas que luchaban en el frente. Los Señores del Terror fueron los responsables de la invocación de Archimonde y algunos de ellos como Mal'ganis y Tichondrius extendieron la corrupción gran efectividad sobre Lordaeron y Felwood, respectivamente. Sin embargo fueron derrotados por Arthas e Illidian por lo que, después de sus muertes, tanto Varimathras como sus dos hermanos, Detheroc y Balnazzar, fueron puestos al mando del ejército del Azote en Lordaeron mientras Archimonde se encontraba en Kalimdor, luchando en la Batalla del Monte Hyjal para absorver la energía de Nordrassil. Cuando Archimonde fue derrotado, sus tres generales no llegaron a tener conocimiento de los hechos y continuaron su vigilia en Lordaeron, centrándose en Ciudad Capital. Apenas habían empezado a sospechar la posibilidad de que sus planes fueran mal cuando el rey Arthas irrumpió en los límites de la ciudad, anunciando la derrota de la Legión y la muerte de Archimonde. Había venido a reclamar el trono de Lordaeron y a vengarse de los Señores del Terror que habían diezmado a la población de su reino, con sus muertes se completaría la derrota de la Legión. Sin embargo Varimathras escapó rápidamente, refugiándose en las Plaguelands donde empezó a maquinar los siguientes pasos de su estrategia. ]] Sabiendo de que los humanos no serían capaces de derrotar al ejército combinado del Lich King, Kel'Thuzad y de Sylvanas, Varimathras se reunió con Sylvanas en secreto, revelándole la aparente disminución de facultades que se había producido en Arthas y el Rey Exánime con la intención de asociarse con la arquera oscura para derrotar al debilitado Death Knight. Aprovechándose de la sed de venganza de Sylvanas, furiosa con Arthas por haberla convertido en banshee, la elfa aceptó. Sin embargo, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con él una vez que los Señores del Terror dejaron de obedecerlo, escapó debido a la interferencia de Kel'Thuzad. Arthas huyó a Northrend y dejó de ser una amenaza de momento, por lo que ahora la lucha por controlar Lordaeron se redujo a los ejércitos de Sylvanas contra los de los Señores del Terror. y dirigiendo su vista en lugar en el ojo a la ciudad capital de Lordaeron. Debido a la ausencia del Lich King, los undead de Lordaeron perdieron su lealtad hacia él y muchos engrosaron los ejércitos de Sylvanas reclamando su libertad, lo que provocó una merma importante de efectivos en el bando del Azote. Después del "retiro" de Arthas, Varimathras volvió a reunirse con Sylvanas, ofreciendole un cargo como Señor del Terror en un nuevo ejército de orden mundial. Ella denegó el ofrecimiento, negándose a sacrificar de nuevo su libertad. Varimathras le advirtió que esto supondría ser nombrada enemiga de la Legión Ardiente con lo que se la ayuda prestada en el pasado se volvería contra ella si se oponía a su gobierno en las Plaguelands. Sylvanas comprendió entonces que para que ella y su pueblo pudieran vivir en paz, tendrían que destruir a los Señores del Terror. Con la amenaza inminente de un ataque, se adentró en los bosques de Tirisfal utilizando sus banshees para poseer a los habitantes más poderosos y crear así un ejército. La diferencia de efectivos fue determinante en la lucha, Sylvanas envió sus numerosos efectivos contra las fuerzas de Varimathras, que no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad y sucumbieron. Cuando Sylvanas estaba lista para ejecutar a Varimathras, este le suplicó por su vida y le ofreció su servicio a cambio, así como detalles y tácticas de sus hermanos. En un acto de misericordia retorcido, Sylvanas aceptó su oferta y le garantizó que su vida estaría a salvo. Su primera tarea fue la búsqueda de la base de Detheroc, quien había esclavizado a un gran número de soldados humanos, aprovechándse de la manipulación que sufría Lord Garithos, líder de los últimos restos de la ejército de Lordaeron. A pesar de la amenaza adicional que suponían los humanos, Sylvanas fue capaz de paralizar sus embestidas y las de los muertos del Azote, utilizando sus banshees para poseer algunos exploradores y a rebeldes para infiltrarse en la base de Detheroc y pillar a las fuerzas enemigas desprevenidas. Mientras el ejército enemigo dormía, Sylvanas irrumpió rápidamente a inutilizar y destruir sus base antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta del jaleo. Sylvanas redujo a Detheroc a jirones, y con él muerto, los ejércitos humanos recuperaron la voluntad y no les quedó otra opción que la de forjar una tenue alianza con Sylvanas. Con Garithos de su lado, se prepararon para combatir la última amenaza, Balnazzar. Entre todos, asaltaron la fortaleza de Balnazzar situada en las ruinas de Ciudad Capital. El ataque estuvo coordinado en dos frentes: por un lado los ejércitos de Sylvanas y por el otro las fuerzas de Garithos. Balnazzar invocó refuerzos a través de un portal, pero a pesar de su resistencia, fue finalmente derrotado. Acorralado por los líderes de ambos ejércitos, Sylvanas quiso comprobar entonces la leatad de Varimathras y le ordenó matar a su hermano. Varimathras se mostró reacio a romper el código de los nathrezim, el cual dicta que nunca se debe matar a uno de los suyos. Sin embargo, valorando su propia vida por encima de todo, y sin más vacilaciones "asesinó" a Balnazzar (más tarde se supo que Balnazzar había simulado su propia muerte). Una vez completada la tarea de eliminar a los Señores del Terror y de librar a Lordaeron de la plaga, Garithos exigió a Sylvanas y sus fuerzas salir de "su" ciudad. En lugar de eso, Sylvanas dio la orden a Varimathras de matar a Garithos, lo cual hizo con gusto. Finalmente los undead habían encontrado su sitio, dentro del sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad capital en ruinas, con ayuda de Varimathras, se empezó a construir la nueva capital, en adelante conocido como Undercity. Fue en este momento cuando Sylvanas bautizó a su pueblo, ahora libre, los Forsaken, traducido como los Renegados en algunos sitios y los Olvidados en otros en referencia a su renuncia a seguir perteneciendo al Azote. El consejero traiconero de Sylvanas Varimathras aparentemente ha aparecido a Sylvanas, sin duda, desde ese momento y ahora sirve como su visir, trabajando incansablemente para salvaguardar la Undercity amenazas fuera de todo, especialmente la de sus antiguos amos. El hecho de que todavía no ha Varimathras traicionado Lady Sylvanas significa que ella debe tener un poderoso as bajo la manga, sólo el tiempo dirá lo que podría ser. Por otra parte, su posible Varimathras ya ha traicionado a los abandonados, pero la forma en que ha ocurrido todavía no se conoce. Hay rumores de que Balnazzar vida. Es posible que hayan algunos gran plan para manipular y recuperar los abandonados por la Legión Ardiente, o para su propio faction.HPG 180 El dreadlord Varimathras las políticas de Forsaken, y tiene casi tanto poder como Sylvanas. Sin embargo hay una tendencia entre los muertos. Ellos parecen estar divididos en dos bandos, los que veneran Sylvanas y los que siguen Varimathras. Sylvanas no Varimathras verdaderamente la confianza, pero aún cree que es su voluntad sirvienta. Si no es cuidadoso puede descubrir que ya no gobierna el Forsaken.HPG 154 De hecho, parece que todavía está en contacto con Stratholme y está tramando con su hermano 2 y las fuerzas de la plaga en la ciudad. Un mensajero de Forsaken, Kalasan, había interceptado los mensajes de un traidor en Undercity comunicarse con Stratholme y Kel'Thuzad. Entró Sylvanas del salón del trono de decirle lo que él había encontrado, pero descubrió su error. No había notado que ella no estaba en el salón del trono, y cuando blurted a cabo lo que él había descubierto, fue dejado solo con Varimathras que la bloqueó las puertas detrás de él por lo que no pudo escape.HPG 153 En Wrath of the Lich King World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Esta sección se refiere a los contenidos exclusivos de Wrath of the Lich King. Varimathras' nuevo modelo. Varimathras' nuevo modelo. A raíz de la Batalla de la Puerta Angrathar la ira, se puso de manifiesto que Varimathras ha trazado su camino en el control de una parte sustancial de la facción de Forsaken, con ellos y su jefe underling, Gran Boticario Putress, para lanzar un asalto sorpresa a los combatientes en la Puerta de la Ira. Esta emboscada causó la muerte de cientos de soldados de la Alianza y la Horda, incluyendo Bolvar Fordragon. Él es enfrentado y derrotado finalmente por Thrall, Sylvanas, y los jugadores durante la Horda de Crest 74 La Batalla Por La Undercity, después de que él no es visto en el juego de nuevo por el jugador (s) que han completado la búsqueda (como parte de la "gradual" en el sistema utilizado Escarlata Enclave y las zonas de Rasganorte). Durante la batalla, Varimathras hace referencia a los "años de planificación" (tratando de socavar Sylvanas) y la voz de un invisible "Maestro" se escucha berating Varimathras por su fracaso para evitar que parte de la Horda de llegar al salón del trono, después de que el punto Varimathras entra en el combate a sí mismo - en caso de que él es derrotado. Varimathras: Tácticas Varimathras CNP es un duro para ir después. Es en el salón del trono de Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. Aquí hay algunas tácticas que puede utilizar con éxito matarlo. La lucha * Varimathras Sylvanas y reunir, por lo que si puede, trate de tirar de él por sí mismo en primer lugar, entonces si ella lo desea. Una forma de hacerlo es en el sigilo y el ataque Sylvanas y Varimathras a causa agresividad, mientras que está pasando, tienen sus fuerzas en el pasillo y listo para hacer frente a los daños Varimathras directamente, lo que debería tirar de él por sí mismo dejando solo Sylvanas como no ha pasado nada . * Varimathras la capacidad son los siguientes: Control de la mente de un ataque al azar miembro, Shadowbolt Volley que llega a todo el raid, y un desagüe de toda la vida Volley. * Al tirar, que comienza con una volea Shadowbolt que afecta a toda incursión de 1800 sobre daños. Luego, se le puede tanked golpea y muy duro. * A medida que la lucha avanza, va a cuenta de control aleatorio de personas y las usan para pelear, pero, este control mental puede ser fácilmente disipado. * También se utiliza un drenaje de toda la vida Volley que parece un brujo Vida desagüe. No mucho, aunque para la fuga, pero puede tener su raiders que son bajas en la salud. * Mejor tanque a él en el pasillo fuera del Salón del Trono * Pídale a su puesto Raid 10 personas detrás de ti para ver horda de refuerzos, y cometa Varimathras hasta alrededor de dos secciones en el pasillo. * Este cuarto también contiene todos los Undercity Battlemasters, a fin de matar a los que el derecho de la puerta y la parte izquierda de la puerta para asegurarse de que 60 + lvl 60 guardias no desovar. Nota: Después de completar la búsqueda: la batalla por el Undercity (Alianza), los miembros de la Alianza ya no Varimathras ver en el salón del trono y no tendría que luchar con él. Es aconsejable para completar esta misión antes de incursionar en Undercity. Citas memorables Warcraft III comillas "Detheroc utilizó su telepatía para esclavizar a un rango superior caudillo humanos. Creo que su nombre era Garabon o Gilithos o algo así. Humanos nombres suenan igual a mí". (Refiriéndose al Señor Garithos) "Sylvanas tiene una mayor fuerza de lo que usted sabe, hermano. Voy a tener mis oportunidades con ella." (Para Balnazzar cuando se le pide Varimathras cómo podía traicionar nunca a él) Varimathras: "Suenas más como uno de nosotros con cada día que pasa, señora." Sylvanas: "Cuidado, Dreadlord". (Cuando Varimathras comentarios Lady Sylvanas en su astucia) Garithos Señor: "¿Cuál es una cuestión demonio? ¿Tienes miedo?" Varimathras: "Mira tu lengua, perro humanos". Gag comillas (Como es la forma con la mayoría de los juegos de Blizzard, haz clic en una unidad en varias ocasiones -, como un gruñido - que a menudo da lugar a la unidad obtener molesto o diciendo cosas chistosas. Varimathras no es una excepción. Dirá lo siguiente si usted hacer clic en él en Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne.) "Me encanta cuando un plan en conjunto." "Lo siento, no hago entrevistas." "No somos un culto tanto como un maníaco grupo de fanáticos, que empuñan la cuchilla-fanáticos". "Voy a tener un enorme y jugoso, de morder sangrienta - ¿Qué se habla?" "Yo siempre estoy en el bando ganador". "Únete a mí, o morir." "No te preocupes por la letra pequeña. El alma es el consumo cláusula nunca ejerció". * Los sonidos de alguien horriblemente sacrificados * "- y llega a la conclusión de que nuestra demostración. ¿Alguna pregunta?" 1.9.0: un sacerdote, un paladín y Varimathras a pie en un bar ... World of Warcraft comillas Agresividad vencer a los débiles! Agresividad es hora de morir! Ninguna agresividad puede oponerse a mí. Para agresividad Sylvanas! Saludos estoy siempre en el lado ganador. Saludos ¿Crees que puede igualar el poderío de un Dreadlord? Saludos No pierda mi tiempo. Saludos ¿Cómo me beneficia esto Enlaces Externos en:Varimathras Categoría:Nathrezim Categoría:Legión Ardiente Categoría:NPCs de Undercity Categoría:NPCs que inician misiones Categoría:Personajes trascendentes Categoría:Forsaken Categoría:Dar formato